


Orwell

by Hillbilly_Leprechaun



Series: Summer Slalom 2018 [15]
Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Gen, prompt word: owl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillbilly_Leprechaun/pseuds/Hillbilly_Leprechaun
Summary: Orwell is always available to the houseguests.





	Orwell

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Big Brother  
> Pairing: None  
> Prompt Word: Owl

“Should I tell them who I am, Orwell?” Frankie asks the stuffed owl in the corner. “They like all my personalities. Maybe they’ll like knowing I’m a _YouTube_ personality?”

 

The brown toy owl stares back, unblinking its little button eyes. The housemate with the pink tint in his hair takes it as a sign. He pets the owl and leaves to make the announcement. Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, celebrity, twenty. Orwell is always there for the houseguests. Whichever houseguest is feeling anxious, depressed, or even speechless excited, Orwell is there for him or her. Sam has nominated two of the biggest threats in the house. Crying, she runs to Orwell.

 

“Oh, Orwell… have I just made the biggest mistake of my time here?” The owl doesn’t say a word, it doesn’t blink and merely stares back with a vacant look. Sam nods in understanding, cuddling him more. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”


End file.
